User talk:Helloclaire
Welcome Hi, welcome to Person of Interest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Matsya Nyaya page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObiDanKenobi5 (Talk) 03:41, May 8, 2012 RE:Menu tabs Great idea! I will get on it in a few minutes! 21:06, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Clara I saw where you made an edit to the locations page and I think that is a really cool page. I am really not that familiar with editing like that but would like to suggest a few locations for you to add if you would. The bench Reese's Apt Thank you! Brenda Atlanta GA USA Strypes 17:23, May 14, 2012 (UTC) RE:Location Infobox I made a new template (Template:Infobox Location), and I used it in IFT Plaza. Have fun! :) 04:20, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Extended Pilot I had no idea there was an extended pilot! I would create a completely new page (Pilot (extended version) and treat it as its own episode. In regard to characters, I would put it in the trivia section of their character pages, as the extended pilot might not be canon. 16:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::It only comes out here on Tuesday. 01:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for editing the IRS page and adding the photo. You do a really great job on this Site 09:03, November 12, 2012 (UTC)A fan Great Job You do a great job on this site. Thank you for adding the pictures to the Til Death episode. Admin Your awesome contributions and dedication to the site have earned you the role of an administrator. Congratulations! 03:52, December 2, 2012 (UTC) thanks and you are welcome.Smallvilleantonio (Badass) 02:55, December 8, 2012 (UTC) You made some drastic changes to the contributions I put in. That has made me kind of upset especially to the mccombs dam section. I put in a lot of research into the matterNemo2012 (talk) 08:16, December 23, 2012 (UTC) My apologies , I see it went on the the production notes; I'm sorry I can not tell the difference between featured locations and real life locations, there is no set guidelines. P.S. it would have been nice if you told me of the "move"; I was about leave the website permanently in disgust.Nemo2012 (talk) 08:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The opening shot, where a car crash takes place, is actually Joralemon Street (the Borough of Brooklyn), not Roosevelt Drive as shown on the Machine feed. I actually like this rephrasing it is very succinct, but what about the Flatbush picture, it is a mistake or it should not be posted, a little clarification please .Nemo2012 (talk) My intention was to compare and contrast the scenes with respect to the adding of photos. If I am like most people I probably would look at that list long after I watched the show. I might not remember the location, but I might remember the characters and their actions/interactions, some people are visually-oriented. Also, some people might be interested in how "Hollywood" intervenes with respect to the post-production effects. The reason I put in the flatbush photo was: I was under the impression that this wikia had a global audience not just a "New York audience". As an administrator of this website you have an obligation to show how New York is, not how Hollywood portrays it to be. Otherwise this website devolves into a club which looks down on the "bridge & tunnel" crowd or anyone from the "flyover states". That being said is it still a "no no" to post the flatbush photo in the real life section (emphasis on " visually-oriented"), or just move it to featured locations.Nemo2012 (talk) 09:35, December 23, 2012 (UTC) http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Locations I do not see a shortcut listed on the top toolbar Is it intentional or is it a work in progressNemo2012 (talk) 12:49, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Would you mind adding it for me, Template:Infobox_Location, I am still new at this & I have not fully mastered the use of this site.Nemo2012 (talk) 13:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Query: I took an image capture the other day with the best possible progressive scan level, & I was wondering would it be possible to somehow crowdsource the image on the POI wikia or use as they say in chinese, "human-flesh search engine" to find out where the image is shot ("Do you know where this is located?"). If not, could it be possible to run some sort of "24"-style image enhancement. I am able to see the the street-sign in the background but it is beyond the field of view. This is just a shot in the dark anywayNemo2012 (talk) 10:20, December 26, 2012 (UTC) If I saw a store I would not ask you. I actually have the image if you want to take a look at it from 2x04 triggerman, the scene where reese and riley hide from the police cruiser by ducking near the commercial-grade trash bin I was thinking post it somewhere, either "real life" or "featured locations" & ask do you know where it is . Run it up the flagpole see if it generates any interest (other admin's that is, if you need permission). This is not a time-sensitve inquiry, just keep me appraised.Nemo2012 (talk) 12:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Have you thought about my suggestion to create episode-specific separate locations pages where all things location can be added (and discussed if necessary)? This could be a place where we can add screenshots and real-life images and also ask around if anybody can identify difficult locations such as the alley in Triggerman. And it would also certainly be a better platform than the list or the episode page because unless it's a central part of the story (like the Library, Brighton Beach, Ordos), the majority of all other locations just play a minor part and collecting them is more or less just a little pet project. I do not understand "all things locations" , is this a criticism of my recent contributions, or this is a new page you would like to establish. If it is the later tell me where you would like me to upload the photo, I will assist, not take charge.Nemo2012 (talk) 14:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I got the impression the other day that you were not interested in my suggestion for crowdsourcing so I did not give it much thoughtNemo2012 (talk) 14:17, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I was able to find a reused location, rather a location in close proximity to one used on an another episode I need to link it to another section in POI real life location: Reese attempts to capture Hector Alvarez at his auto-repair shop located near the corner of 25th Street & 51st Avenue. This filming location is very close to a location used for an ambush scene in "No Good Deed" Nemo2012 (talk) 16:23, December 28, 2012 (UTC) I have a link to the the first season featurette from the "Person of Interest" DVD. If you want it, just tell me what email address you feel comfortable for me to send it to (I do not want it to be public record, so that "Hollywood" does not issue a "take down notice"). Consider it a belated, Christmas present. PS: How do you like those photos of the LIE, I found it so awe-inspiring that I wanted to upload two pictures, & please tell me how to link between sections of the real-life list.Nemo2012 (talk) 12:02, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for adding all the recent photos and infoboxes. I think season 1 is almost covered now in terms of information about characters and actors. You really do a great job with this site. Keep it up. Cheers and Happy New Year to you. :Well, thanks to you too for adding all the character info and actor pages in the first place. Those are really great! Happy new year & happy POI day :) Helloclaire (talk) 02:49, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Photos As always you are doing a great job with this wiki. I just wanted to bring something to your attention. I recently noticed that a few photos are left to be uploaded for the character pages of season 1. I think starting from episode 16 Risk to the season finale Firewall, some of the character photos are missing. I just wanted to bring this to your attention. I hope I'm not intruding, I just want to help. Cheers and Thank You for doing such a great job with this site. ::Thank you & no worries :) adding more photos is still on top of my to-do-list, as well as adding imdb profile ID and episodes to the (recurring) cast pages. Will do that until the next episode airs. Thanks again for all your contributions so far. ( & I wish you had a user name... ) Helloclaire (talk) 08:04, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :::I knew you had it under control. You Rock. End of discussion. ::::All done! except for Terrance Baxter; I cannot find this character in the episode other than on a picture Zoe showed John. Did they cut out his scenes? I also added a character page for the corrupt NYPD cop who was feeding intel to Simmons. Helloclaire (talk) 16:48, January 15, 2013 (UTC) :::::Amazing job. And I think you are right, maybe his scenes were cut out. it's weird because his name appears in the opening credits of the episode. Should I delete the character name from the episode page? Or do you want to add the photo that Zoe showed John? I think only Det. Sherri Lablanca is left, out of all the character pages. Once again you do an amazing job with this site and it wouldn't be as great as it is without you. Cheers. ::::::Look look who's got a profile picture now! I also added a pic to the Terrance Baxter page, just for the sake of unity. I started going through the list to add cast categories and a profile box with IMDB link, but it might take a while to finish all of them; too many. Most of the already categorized cast pages also still need a profile box & link. If you want to update those, you might want use the Guest Star Infobox template. Thanks again for all your work here~ You rock! Helloclaire (talk) 14:59, January 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yay. I think season 1 is now complete. I can't believe you even managed to find that picture of Terrance Baxter. I will also try and help as much as I can with the wiki pages you mentioned. Cheers. RE: Former Titles My brother-in-law works on the production team. All of the information involving former titles was given to me from him exclusively... RAPFOA1 (talk) 12:11, January 15, 2013 (UTC) How you doing claire, I noticed your contributions to the "machine" section; why don't you include the dewey decimal section from the second season & the explanation from the series debut on the machine's real-time analysis (esp. the photos) I put in Nemo2012 (talk) 10:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Add a set of quotes to the pilot but the formatting is off http://personofinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot?action=edit&section=14[[User:Nemo2012|Nemo2012]] (talk) 17:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Just a friendly hello Just wanted to take a moment to thank you for your fantastic work on this site. you do great work. cheers:) Nononoyes (talk) 16:11, January 21, 2013 (UTC) lol, that didnt take long. appropriate changes nonetheless. though those werent necessarily my opinions, i understand opinions of any sort aren't allowed..i was just having a laugh, i apologize you had to take time out of your day to edit my mischief. thank you for being kind about it. cheers:)Nononoyes (talk) 16:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Dropping to say hello Hi, like the title above says, I'm just dropping by to say hi. I've recently adopted the spanish Person of Interest Wiki and you'll probably see me around here adding interwiki links at the bottom of the pages (I do it in the spanish pages as well, to be honest I doubt it's used but I always liked using it in other sites, makes me feel the pages are somehow "connected"). Anyway, since you're the latest active admin I felt you were the person to say hi. See you guys around! :) ~Playsonic2 20:06, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, and I also think the same as the guy above, great work over here! Congratulations! ~Playsonic2 20:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, the guy founded it almost a year ago, I've been designing an infobox somewhat similar to one of the machine's graphics around october, and now have decided to adopt it, I'm also in several other TV series' wikis. And yes, I hope we can make this great! ~Playsonic2 10:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:Suggestions I'm sorry, I thought I've responded to your messages. My bad. I trust you and your decisions 100%, so don't feel the need to wait for my "permission." You're an admin for a reason, and that is because I love your contributions to the wiki. Do and change whatever you want, and if they don't work (which I highly doubt), we could change them later! 04:23, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Wow You are on fire. So many new additions and edits. I really like your new ideas. I think they will definitely make the wiki even more attractive and user friendly. I'm sorry I haven't been able to help much lately. I have only been able to add some categories to the actors and characters pages. I want to ask one question. Should I add the category Guest stars to the actors who are listed under co-starring? Or should I only add the cast category? ::Luckily it's not so busy in my day job these days, that leaves more time to take care of the really important things, hehe ;) Co-starring is a little different from guest roles so I wouldn't put them in the same category. I made a template for co-starring roles, then the category will be added automatically (you would have to add "Cast" though). It would be cool if you could add IMDB IDs (just the numbers, without "nm") before publishing as well. I created a page for Beth Laufer - you can refer to that one. Thanks a lot for your help on that! I guess you'll be pretty busy now :) Helloclaire (talk) 08:15, January 23, 2013 (UTC) added a missing quote in 2x01 but it is above the content button; like the picturesNemo2012 (talk) 14:13, January 27, 2013 (UTC) 'Literary techniques:' Can there be a super page where all the Literary techniques used so far can be seen at a glance. Another item on you to-do list? :) I do not feel like drilling through each episode.Nemo2012 (talk) 10:12, January 28, 2013 (UTC) Why does the captioning have to be removed; I can understand why you removed it from the quotes, due to its awkward placement; But when it is on the photo it is out of the way, so the reader can pick up the intricate relationships by sight alone; I don't know about you, but when I look up a word in google, I do not want to read a whole wikipedia entry; just a sentence or two which I am more likely to remember; (Moved flashback quotes over to the episode page. Removed additional job description for Penn2 and Weeks - names are linked to the respective character pages.) Also I went to alot of trouble to get the machine imagery. It's nice that you moved it to the machine page, but you did so at the expense of divorcing the content from the particular episode. It would be nice if there was some sort of link. FInally, you removed the Lee Harvey Oswald photo; It was not a slander to Mr. Caviezel character. If you know anything about "method acting" at all, people like Vincent D'Onofrio & Daniel Day Lewis, spend alot time researching the roles & the eras in which characters had lived. If anything at all, it is simply a hallmark of Mr. Caviezel dedication to the honing of craft, esp with respect to the role of the assassin. To further backup my point according to imdb: As a youngster, Jim was described as being "very intense" & he is no stranger to controversial matters.James Caviezel is continuing to give his best to play challenging roles. Nemo2012 (talk) 02:22, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Why didn't you include cursor2.jpg & my write-up on in the pilot =Cursor2.jpg = in your machine page & my entry on how the macine worksNemo2012 (talk) 02:24, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Just wondering... How did you create the Storyline tab in the drop-down menu? We want to do something similar over at the wikia page for The Following: http://thefollowing.wikia.com/wiki/Flashbacks. Thanks in advance. And if you're not the right person to ask, please let me know who I should ask. Thanks! Let's be fair on the chain of events: With respect to the Contingency, I added a series of quotes in the quote section, then you decided to create a whole new page for those quotes, that's fine. You want me to adapt to those changes that fine too. But with respect to wikia protocol: I think http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Editing_policy#Be_helpful:_explain summarizes it best: Be cautious with major changes: discuss Be cautious with major changes: consider discussing them first. With large proposed deletions or replacements, it may be best to suggest changes in a discussion, to prevent edit warring and disillusioning either other editors or yourself (if your hard work is rejected by others).' One person's improvement is another's desecration', and nobody likes to see their work "destroyed" without prior notice. If you choose to be very bold, take extra care to justify your changes in detail on the article talk page. This will make it less likely that editors will end up reverting the article back and forth between their preferred versions. To facilitate discussion of a substantial change without filling up the talk page, you can create the new draft in your own userspace (e.g. User:Example/Lipsum) and link to it on the article discussion page. ::Just to be clear, I never deleted any of your contributions because that would be unfair. I also never made drastic changes to any of them - adding pictures and dividing them into sub-sections does not destroy the core of the submission. The only thing I did is move the contents to a place in the wiki where it fits better. Since the Machine can be seen as a character on the show, I don't think it is necessary to add large sections on the episode pages and nothing on the actual character page. Take Lost for example, the smoke monster (Man in Black) appeared in many episodes, in different shapes and in a different context - yet those episode pages are not cluttered with galleries and text about how and when and in what shape the character appeared. Everything is structured and well organised on its own page. The only thing, and I agree with you here, is that there should be links on the episode pages or maybe even a short mentioning of how the Machine was portrayed with a reference to the Machine article. Not more. I asked you to do it because it its YOUR PAGE, you have property rights over it (If not in form definitely in substance) ::This wiki is NOT my page. I'm a user with admin rights who prefers things streamlined and well organised. There are not many frequent users here and it is difficult to find out which path the wiki is taking, or to find more than two opinions. Also, you broke down the quotes into subsections & added pictures, which I did not do when I added the quotes in the first page. Also, I explained my intentions in the Talk section, provide supporting evidence & I left you a message to that effect. If you told me earlier that you were moving it,we would not be having this conversation now. In fact, when you told me you wanted to move my social security write-up to the machine page, that was fine. ::Yes, and I told you in response that those quotes are pretty long and maybe they should go to a separate page. Also, those are not "quotes" anymore, those are dialogues from the episode. Quotes are mainly what other users added before (in the format of "sentence" -name) Technically, at least for The Contingency, you could continue writing a transcript of the episode, there's not much left. I get it when you say that those were core quotes of the episode & provide an insight in how the characters act, but there is no reason in having a "Quote" section on the episode that is as long as all other content of that page combined. Also, very long pages are annoying to read. If anything at all, I find your changes intriguing. From what I was able to gather from your edits, your more interested in efficiency, you want to keep a page as compact as possible, & to keep redundancy to a minimum (Nothing wrong with that). If anything at all we have different approaches with respect to information presentation: I like to explain alot more, so anyone can have a deeper appreciation of the show, & make access to that information as convenient as possible ( I do not like to drill-down through several layers of hyperlinks no more than anyone eslse, why anyone else for that matter; If they want to, that's their perogative.Now that I think of it, your profile states that you are an IT marketer, is your way a means to entice readers to look deeper, & be further invested in the product?' :)', ). With respect, it seems like your creating more work for your self than needed. :: That pretty much sums it up. And if you already noticed that, you should have expected that the quotes you added to the Contingency page won't last very long there. It's ok to explain more and dig deeper into the several aspects of the show, but why not create a new page and make that one great? Add a link and a short introduction on other pages that refer to that aspect & everything's fine. I guess I told you that already in December, when you added a whole lotta history of the Macombs Dam Bridge on the real-life locations page. Nothing wrong with that, it's just that it's not really relevant for that particular page. If people want to know more, let them click on a link. It won't kill them. Also, when you took down machine imagery, you did so at a cost. The Machine page links to the episode but not vice versa. If Person of Interest were a movie, this would not be an issue. The Machine possesses artificial intelligence, and one of the signs of artificial intelligence is the ability to remember and learn from its actions. In every episode, the machine learns something new; You are doing the readers a disservice you don't properly document & provide proper attribution to the progression of "The Machine" ability for knowledge acquisition (with respect to the episode not "The Machine "page). Again, if not timeframe, at least in this particular "chapter". ::Every episode page has at least one link to the Machine as well as to other relevant pages. That's the point of a wiki. Like I said in my first comment today, you are welcome to add a brief description of how the Machine appeared in that episode (or in any other episode) and link it to the Machine page where people can read everything else about it. You said: I understand that you like to have it convenient, but I don't think it's necessary unless you wanted to add captions and character descriptions for all other characters that appear in the quotes. What about Byron? Or Hersh? Maybe Root? ; Rationale: they are Government Officials, they have titles that correspond to real government agencies & they are recurring characters but don't recur enough so that you can tell who they are just by sight, they are some looming presence whose objective will be reveal at a glacial pace (On the other hand you can remember Eric Colantoni & Terry Serpico, because of their sheer body of acting work and the dramatic nature of their performance & self-explanatory motivations:money,power influence) . Even newspapers have captions with respect to subjects discussed, Penn#2 is not mentioned by name in the show, only in the casting calls. Captions are necessary when circumstances warrant it, otherwise it speaks for itself. If the wikia style is too narrowly construed, you fail to take account of the unexpected. ::And why didn't you say that the first time I removed the captions? I still don't think it is necessary because of the link to his character page, but if you justify it like that, why not. (In that regard, there is no information in the show that Penn2 is "Head of Special Counsel". For all we know he works there and knows about the Machine. Finch said in No Good Deed that "one of the people who know about the Machine works for the OSC".) You said that the Lee- Harvey Oswald photo was unnecessary & I did not provide enough supporting evidence (If this is wikipedia, where are the footnotes). I think I illustrated the extent to which he would go to, in order to hone his craft. The man suffered "lighting strikes & hypothermia, & pneumonia" for god sakes,.Who does that? He endured atleast 15 years of "rejection" by the mainstram media till "Thin Red Line". On the other hand, you accepted my French connection allusion at face value, without question & you incorporated into the episode page. But if you are really insistent look no further than "http://www.nationalenquirer.com/celebrity/kill-crazed-person-interest-no-kissing-allowed". Granted it is the National Enquirer, but the claims are not too outlandish:To prepare for the role, Jim spent a lot of time with real-life Special Forces operatives and weapons, including rifles and sub-machine guns that he learned to break down blindfolded. Lee Harvey was a marine, that in itself is an elite group of warriors. "Every Marine a rifleman first." (even before they acquire their Military Occupational Specialties or MOS for short, such as a cook). ::Footnotes appear when you create them. If you read the articles on the wiki you'll notice that every statement is backed up with a cross reference to the episode in which the statement was made. Additional information that can not be backed up with the episodes usually has a footnote (or reference list), or links in the text that provide a source outside of this wiki. Your Lee Harvey picture failed in all categories. If you want to keep it, fine, but then add context. Or at least a name. If you're so concerned about making it convenient for readers, you should at least tell them who that guy on the picture is. Not everybody recognises him and I'm quite sure I'm not the only one who's looking for a relevant context. As for publishing repeatedly, you ever heard the concept "save often". If you ever lost a document, I need not say more. ::Every edit is stored under "Page History" (drop down menu on the Edit button) and you can easily trace back every change that was applied to the article ever since it was created and the chances that anything gets lost are fairly remote. All of this does not justify countless redundant edits of one and the same page. Use the preview button and pay attention to the spell check. It's not that difficult. Also, the longer the change list is, the more annoying it is to find one specific edit (for example to see who added a certain piece of information). As for threating me with Eternal Damnation:Don't try my patience. Wrong, Wrong Wrong!!! .I will write that off as you having a bad day. ::Does that really surprise you? Thank you for you time. ::My pleasure. ::Helloclaire (talk) 10:29, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Nemo2012 (talk) 09:14, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Followup, to Penn#2, according to http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Characters/PersonOfInterest "Pennsylvania Two"/"Special Counsel" Played By: Jay O. Sanders"Take the gloves off."*Kill 'em All *The Man Behind the Man: With respect to Weeks and Hersh. *No Name Given: His name has never (so far) been spoken on screen. The name "Pennsylvania Two" was used for the character in the press release for "No Good Deed;" in the press releases for "The Contingency" and "Bad Code," he's referred to as "Special Counsel". Special Counsel has a specific meaning, in the sense that the person has to be confirmed by Congress. ::Does that really surprise you? ::Yes, It is really hard to tell your tone unless I can see the micro-expression on your face or hear the stress from your voice. If anything at all, I got the impression they were helpful suggestions. "Page History" does not cover a change in progress. That has happen to me on several occasions. If anything at all, I got the impression they were helpful suggestions not mandates. I always got the impression the sandbox is a place if you want to create a new webpage. At best, I create minor enhancements to current pages. Also, you are right about Lee Harvey Oswald, with respect to the current zeitgeist, people are more concerned with ephemera, like the Kardashians & Paris Hilton, than something more timely than the murder of a sitting president. I did not anticipate that. ::As for the quotes: :: Season 8 Episode 20: "Post Mortem" http://www.tvfanatic.com/shows/house/episodes/season-8/post-mortem/House: Come here so I can talk you out of it? Chase: Came to say thank you. House: It's been fun. Chase: Fun? House: Sounded pithier than "we've shared a variety of situations." Read more tv spoilers at: http://www.tvfanatic.com/quotes/shows/house/#ixzz2JT9CgKdq ::Before you say this is not tvfanatics.com, I just wanted to show another interpretation of the word quote.Nemo2012 (talk) 11:34, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey, I uploaded the remaining infoboxes for the actors of season 1. I also changed some of the wrongly assigned guest star categories to co-star categories for some actors. Hope that is okay. Let me know if I missed something or got something wrong. Also I love the additions you made to the drop down menu. That makes it so much more user friendly. Also I'm sorry you are having such a hard time with one particular user. I mean some of the edits on the Jim Caviezel page are insane and should not be allowed in any way. It will only hurt the site's reputation. Maybe you should talk to Obi about it. As always keep up the great job that you do with this site. Oh and I can't wait for the next POI episode, it's been too long. Cheeers. ::Hey and thanks a lot for sorting through the cast pages. I think now at least recurring and guest stars are as good as done (infobox, imdb link, category). This is really cool. What are you planning next? :) I'm working on a set of rules and a handy summary of how to structure the episode pages, where to find templates etc. Good to know that I'm not the only one who disagrees with certain additions. Happy POI day! Helloclaire (talk) 03:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Hey I'm just following your lead:) I am hoping to tinker a bit with some of the character pages, some of them have very little content. Maybe I could add some more information to them. Also should the category Crew be added to individual Director's pages? Hope you get some good results with your little problem. I'm sure you and Obi can find a way to fix it. You do an amazing job so keep your chin up and don't let anything get you down. Cheers and Happy POI day !! ::::Thank you for the kind words :) I think most of the recurring character pages are relatively up to date (except for Nathan Ingram, there's a lot more to add since and ) but the main character pages are grossly out of date. So much has happened in Finch's life since Root abducted him (or what we have learnt from the flashbacks), and also Fusco and Carter could use an update. If you want you can start tinkering with those. Oh and yes, directors belong in the crew category. I want to add more pages about miscellaneous crew members (stunt men, stand-ins etc) so there will probably be a "misc crew" category as well. Anytime, soon... Can't believe we're getting 4 episodes in a row! Keep up the good work! Helloclaire (talk) 07:08, January 31, 2013 (UTC) RE:wiki guidelines/manual of style Hi! I'm sorry I didn't see the discussion on your page, I would've helped. Yes, this is a great idea! We should start by deciding on the topics it's going to cover. Unfortunately, I don't have any time until the weekend. Feel free to start without me, and I will join in later. 03:28, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Past Surveillance programs Hello Clare, In case you did not notice I added quite a great deal about the government's past surveillance program in "no good deed". First, I was trying too write a few lines about each program, but ended up writing a lot more, in order to be more comprehensive, to try to appeal to a wider audience. If you feel the need to streamline that's fine, just let me know. I was thinking of putting the material in trivia section, but it would still be a long page. Also, since these programs were given "honorable mentions" I thought it was more appropriate to place the explanations closer to the quotes, since I believe most people would overlook the entire matter if the information is not in close proximity.Nemo2012 (talk) 18:38, January 31, 2013 (UTC)